The Romance that wasn't
by runs with sissors
Summary: Hey there...This is my first House fanfic...acutally, it's my first fanfic period. So, it's prolly not very good, but just read and review. It's HouseCameron, but of course..please just read! PS- I DONT own House! :( COMPLETE!
1. What could this mean?

House, MD Fanfic Chapter I As Cameron pulled away from House's driveway, she felt the tears start to well-up behind her eyes. Was this what she wanted? It may not have been the right thing to do, but it was a way out. An escape. She had not thought to escape before, and just five minutes ago it seemed like the perfect thing to do… but now it felt very wrong. 

As she contemplated this, the tears started to roll out of the corner of her eyes, down her face and onto her plain blue jacket, making a tiny circle of saltwater. She tried to flinch them away, but it was useless. There were just too many of them.

She pulled off the road and let them come, one right after another, until she was absolutely sobbing. Cameron sniffled. _Get a hold of yourself, Allison_, she yelled in her head. _It's just a job, dammit. _But she knew it was more than that. A whole lot more.

It was House; she had fallen for him. How, she didn't know. Cameron had originally been infatuated with him; she knew he was a lonely man and she could make it better for him. But it evolved into a love that she couldn't stand. And she knew he felt it, too, he just wasn't about to say anything.

The tears finally thinned out. Drying her eyes with her sleeve, and pulled her car back onto the road, out into the cool night air.

Gregory House stood in that exact same spot, looking that exact same way, for exactly 3 minutes after Cameron left. He was in some kind of diminutive shock, he figured. But he couldn't deny it; Cameron had left. She had left the hospital, left the doctors and left him. Forever. Forever?

_That can't happen, _House thought to himself. _It just can't happen_.

As House hobbled into the hospital the next day, he hobbled with a principle in his step. He didn't stop by to get his case load or scedual for the day at the desk, even though Ms. Miranda leaped up and said, "Dr. House?" He just ignored her.

The elevator was too long. He pounded on the buttons a few times in hopes to speed it up, but it was useless. "Jesus!" He said loudly. When the doors opened, they revealed Lisa Cuddy, who stared at House with that infamouse cocked-head-and-raised-eyebrow stare. She stood next to him and pressed the button for the 5th floor.

"Having an argument with yourself?"

"NO. My cane was just talking to me." Good one, House, he thought to himself.

"Oh. Well, it's good to know you've got a friend. Oh wait…. Inanimate objects don't count."

House smiled sourly but kept quiet. He didn't want to waste his time with Cuddy, who, for some reason, was in a good mood today.

"What, no comeback? I expected more from…" House cut her off.

"I feel a migraine coming on just from being around you."

Before she could say something about House's own aura, the elevator binged and stopped on the 4th floor. Greg House left Cuddy with out any good bye and went straight to Cameron's old office.

Just as he thought, Cameron hadn't cleaned it out yet. Sure, the door was locked. No biggie.

House pulled a bobby pin out of his pocked. (He kept it there for cases such as this.) And placed it in the lock carefully. He jiggled it around until there was a clicking sound. He tried the handle; the door swung open easily. _Score, _House thought. _It actually worked. All those James Bond movie paid off. _

The office was more of a mess that House's own. Medical Magazines were piled up by the side of the desk, and there were stick notes covering the top of the desk and around the computer monitor. Some said personal notes, and others had things like symptoms and medicines on them. House looked through a few, but moved on. He had forgotten he was there on a mission.

The desk drawers had keyholes on them, meaning they required one. Again, the bobby pin worked. He dug through two draws with no success, finding only books, spare coffee mugs, and tampons. As soon as he realized what they were, he dropped them, as if they had slimy ooze on them and he didn't want to get any on him.

His back hurt, so he sat up straight and noticed a bookcase. There were encyclopedias, notepads and a pocket dictionary. _A pocket dictionary? _Cameron did not strike House as a woman nerdy enough to carry a pocket dictionary. _But, nobody's perfect. _

There was also a picture frame- the picture in it was obviously old, judging by the outfits worn by the occupants of the photograph. He looked carefully at the woman, and realized it must be Cameron, with some man he had never seen before. _Ohhhhh… _House thought. _This is the guy. Brian._ He picked up the frame and studied it for a while. Allison and Brian were holding hands, and Brian was looking straight at the camera, but Allison…was looking at Brian, with an far off look in her eyes, like everything was perfect in her little world. Normally, House would have snorted and moved on, but today, it was different. He continute to look at the photograph…at Cameron. That is, until he heard a tap on the glass.

House jumped and scrambled to put the picture back, but it was only Wilson, giving him the strangest look. House grabbed his cane and opened the door, motioning for him to come in.

"It doesn't really matter if I'm in here or not, the walls are glass."

"Shut up. What are you doing?" House pretended to busy himself by organizing some of the post- it notes, but they kept sticking together. Frustrated, he gave up.

"This isn't you're office." Wilson rose an eyebrow.

"Don't do the Cuddy eyebrow raise!"

"What? It works, doesn't it?"

House didn't respond.

"This isn't your office."

"Thanks, I'll make a note of that."

"But it is Cameron's."

"No!" House said, sarcastically. He checked the nameplate on the front of the desk. "Gosh, you're right!"

"Why are you raiding Cameron's office?"

"Raiding is something Indiana Jones does."

"And you're no Indiana Jones."

"Right, he can walk right. And he has a bull whip- I don't."

"House, what the hell are you doing in Cameron's office."

House paused. "I'm looking…. for a book I lent her."

"Liar."

"So? It's none of you're business." House continued to look for the designated item.

"None of my business! You're the one going through Cameron's drawers!"

"Tampons are on the bottom, left."

"House!"

"James, I'm busy looking for my book. Leave."

Wilson rolled his eyes and left. House could finally look in peace.

After a half an hour, House found what he was looking for. Hopefully. He un-velcrowed the strap and opened the leather brown book. _Yes! Her planner! _

He quickly flipped to the current week and read what it said.

Thursday: 9:00- 7:00 am, work

Friday: 9:00- 5:00 am, work

8:00-? Party at Hannah's House

(There were a couple lines drawn through 'work', as if Cameron had done it in a rage far beyond contemplation by normal human beings. _Little did House know, this was not the case._)

Saturday: 10:00- 11:30 pm, Work out Stewart's Gym

4:00- 6:00 am, General Hospital NEW EPISODE!

House snapped the planner shut. That was all he needed to know.

(But just incase, he put the planner in his pocket. He wasn't a stalker; he had a plan.)

Hobbling out of the office, he made his way down the hallway. House turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Cameron was headed his way. Limping as fast as he could, he retreated back down the hallway he had just come from and got in the elevator. House madly pressed buttons, and the doors closed just as Cameron unlocked her office. Her head whipped around and she caught a glance of House just for a second, but she did see that his striking blue eyes were boring right through her, practically burning a hole in the wall behind her. She took some breaths and proceeded into her office. It was as messy as ever, but when she turned to see Brian's picture and say hello, she found it to be turned face down, and not on the shelf she had left it on. She didn't think much of it, but in the back of her mind, tiny wheels were turning. Cameron didn't know what was coming for her, or rather, WHO was coming for her, but House sure did.


	2. Hannah's Party

House, MD III

The three doctors (not including House; he never went to see a patient unless he had to) piled into Katrina's room. Her heart was close to stopping.

"Get the Natizlyic!" Foreman cried to Cameron and Chase.

They quickly wheeled the whitish looking liquid into the room from the closet and put the IV in her arm. There was no affect.

"It's not working," Cried Cameron.

"Duh," a voice said from behind her. It was House.

"What do you mean, 'duh?'" Asked Foreman impatiently. The patient was dieing, after all.

"Natizlyic only works for patients whose heart has stopped for a longer period of time."

"We can't discuss this now!" Foreman said. "Katrina Nielson is dieing and you don't have any valuable information, we're just gonna continue." He looked at Katrina, who was entering a critical stage.

"Is she breathing?" Asked House, hobbling over to her side. Cameron put her ear a few inches above Katrina's mouth, which was hardly open.

"Barely, but she is." She replied. House thought for a second, his brow furrowed.

"Give her some Havalictic and then Sczsh, and tell her to call us tomorrow. He left the room.

Foreman, Chase and Cameron stood staring at each other for a second, then Foreman and Chase ran to find the pills and IV. After they had put in her new IV, and given her the syringe, Katrina began to breath normally. Then, her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" She asked. She looked at all three of them, sweat rolling down each of their faces.

"You…you…went into some sort of shock," Chase stuttered. "We're not sure why, or how. But you did."

Katrina was taken aback. "I went into shock?" Chase nodded his head.

"What's the last thing you remember doing?" Cameron asked.

Katrina thought for a second. "Eating what the cafeteria had made today… beans, potatoes and fried chicken."

The doctors left the room silently, and Cameron motioned to one of the nurses, telling her to keep a watch on her every 30 minutes. Now, they were going to do what they always did at times like these…. gather around the dry- erace board.

"Could it be Keiv's Syndrome?" Suggested Foreman. House nodded, as if he was actually about to agree, but then he said, "and while we're at it, we can diagnose all the dogs in the state with hairballs. Though it could happen, it won't happen. Keiv's Syndrome has does have black outs and shock as symptoms, but it also requires the that the patient has boils and that ever active rash on the general location of the infected area." He moved to cross Keiv's Syndrome off the white board list.

"Wait!" Cameron said. "The rash and boils don't appear until at least a week after Keiv's has entered the body. If it hasn't been a week, then she doesn't have a rash. Can't we watch her for a few more days?"

A smile flickered across House's face, but only for a mila-second.

"That's true, dammit," he muttered. "Personally, I wish it could be Keiv's, cuz then we could just tell her to get a good nights rest, but you know those dang insomniacs."

They all got up to leave, but Chase stayed behind. He approached House.

"C'mon, I don't want to miss General Hospital!" The scruffy doctor whined. "Make it quick, or you're gone."

Chase swallowed and said, "I read up on the sort of Shock Katrina expirenced today during lunch." He said.

"Good dog; would you like a treat?"

Chase sighed, "okay, but, it's called Renzadolz's Shock, and it happens when the chemicals from the bacteria combine with some various other chemicals…including the neculous from cells found in…lima beans."

House rolled his eyes… "Your point being…" He checked his watch and began to walk out. "I'm leaving. Tell me tomorrow."

Chase jumped in front of him in the hallway. "NO!" he said, a little too loudly. "You are going to listen to my hypothesis and you are going to like it!"

House stared, "alright, I'll listen, but I won't like it."

"It happened because she ate the beans, and I just…"

"That's what I'm missing General Hospital for? You're bogus hypothisus?"

"It's not bogus! It's real." Chase protested.

He knew House wouldn't like the fact that he held him up with the simple fact he already knew, but he was trying to get on his good side. He had been on his bad side for quite some time and was making an effort to end the one-liners from House; it was getting old.

"A three-year-old could have come up with that." Said House, getting in the elevator. "And besides, I know what you're trying to do."

Chase raised his eyes. "You do?" He said doubtfully.

"You're so readable, like a puppy."

"You like dog analogies, don't you?"

House snorted. "I hate to tell you, but a little of me has gotten on you."

Chase looked at his shoulder, as if House meant he had spit on him accidentally. "You mean…"

"It's true, my dashing good looks?" House said.

They both knew what House meant. Chase was beginning to be sarcastic and cynical, just like House. Of course, he wasn't brilliant like House, and he still had some soul left unlike House, but it was funny that House pointed that out anyways.

As the elevator doors closed, House asked, "so, what's with you and Cameron?"

Chase was thunderstruck. "First of all, I never invade your personal life, so why invade mine?"

House rolled his eyes yet again. "I invade yours because I want to know what having one's like, of course."

But Chase wasn't finished. "And second of all, ME and Cameron? What about YOU and Cameron? It's pretty obvious…"

House interrupted him, "Man this elevator ride is taking forever, isn't it?" At that the doors opened to the main lobby of the Hospital. House left the elevator and went out the doors without a second glance back to the elevator.

Chase rode all the way back down to the MRI room for the next caseload by himself, head in hands. He was more confused than anything, but he had to laugh at House. He was always going to be House, and nobody was gonna to change that. A smart-ass, cynical, crippled, brilliant doctor. And he was just going to live with that. Live it with it, or counter it.


	3. She Learns about Vogler

CHAPTER 3 

House called in to the hospital at 10:00 and asked to speak to Cuddy.

"Lisa Cuddy," she said in a voice that screamed, 'I JUST DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU'RE PROBLEM!'

"I got to get off clinic duty," House grumbled.

"House?"

"No, Santa Clause."

"I can't take you off. You have to have an excuse, anyways."

"I have an excuse."

"And that would be…"

"I can't tell you."

"Then you're not off duty."

House thought for a second, then coughed.

"I'm ill."

"House, come on. You're wasting my time."

"Please?"

"House," she said, slightly less exasperated. "Are you begging?"

"No. Yes."

"I can't do that, House. It's illegal."

"It's what?"

"The rules say…"

"Chase will be there."

"He will?"

"Uh…sure."

"Well… grrr! Okay. But this…you were lucky, you owe clinic duty for an additional 2 weeks.

"Damn. Okay." He hung up.

Now, House called Robert Chase on his cell phone.

"You've got clinic duty in 45 minutes." House informed him.

"I've got what?"

"Are you deaf? Clinic duty at 11:00!"

"Um…okay, I'll try to be there…"

House hung up abruptly. At least he was gonna be there. Next, he looked up the address for Stewart's Gym.

When Cameron woke, she called Hannah's house to thank her for the 'awesome' party.

"Hello?" Ben answered groggily.

"Hi, It's All…lee. Just wanted to thank you for the party. I had a good time."

Cameron didn't like lying. She pulled her knees up to her chin and switched on the TV.

"Okay…" Ben trailed off.

"Well…that's all."

"Grrr…who's this again?"

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked.

"No."

"Are you drunk?"

"Yesterday…" He trailed again.

"Hangover?"

Cameron heard the phone drop and loud vomiting noises coming through quite clearly. Disgusted, she hung up and got ready to go to the gym as she watched the news.

The blonde lady on the television (who was wearing waaaaay too much makeup) said,

"And with a breaking news report, Ed Vogler gets the boot from local hospital."

Cameron, who was in her walking closet, instantly came out and sat down on her bed, watching intently.

The lady continued as the scene switched from the newsroom to the interior of Princeton Hospital.

"While some doctors celebrated, others, like head doctor Lisa Cuddy, mourn."

Cuddy's face appeared large and white on screen. Allison's eyes got big and she watched.

"I was just sick of him. We all were. I know it was the right thing to to, but we lost Vogler and the one hundred thousand dollars that came with him. I don't really know what to do. None of us know."

"He got sacked," Cameron whispered.

The blonde lady was back.

"Dr. James Wilson says the trouble really started the first day Ed Vogler joined Princeton's Hospital team."

The camera was tight on Wilson's face.

"Vogler was picking on one of our doctors, Greg House, and final he wanted to fire him. I was the only one who stood up for Dr. House, so he wanted to fire me." He laughed a bit to himself. "Then, for defending me, he wanted to fire Dr. Cuddy. He really over did it, I think. It was a chain of events- and I wasn't there, but Cuddy drew the line."

The blond lady said, "Greg House was unavailable for interview."

The news story switched, and Cameron turned off the TV. Her head was swimming with new thoughts and lots of questions.

_Unavailable for interview? Where was he? _Was her biggest question.

_House got Vogler fired. I quit because Vogler was making House fire someone. But Vogler's not there anymore._

Her thoughts were slurred. So many things happened after she left!

Did this mean she could go back? She hadn't even planned on what she would do once she quit. Her resume was all ready…

But Allison was tired of doing things based purely on instinct. She went to they gym, feeling as though she was about to explode.

Cameron took two ten-pound weights and pulled them up to her shoulders, bending her arm at the elbow. Now, as the endorphins entered her bloodstream, she could finally think clearly. Cameron imagined tiny little smiley- faces traveling through her veins, spreading through her whole body. As she looked up, she saw Gregory House coming through the gym doors. All the smiley faces popped.


	4. At the gym

CHAPTER 4 

"Oh, holy god," Cameron said as she watched him approach her. He was rummaging around in his jacket pocket, and when his hand finally emerged, he was holding her planner. Suddenly, it all clicked.

"You've got some interesting tuff in here." He said, referring to her planner. "But I really wanna know what the little red dot means. The one you draw in the corner of the day boxes? It's only one week every month."

House looked up, the wheels in his head turning. "Oh." He threw the planner in Cameron's lap.

"That's how I knew where to find you." He said, motioning to her planner.

"No way!" She said, as if she hadn't figured that out.

House avoided her eyes, and turned his back, resisting the urge to look at her.

"Vogler got fired."

"I know."

He turned around, but turned back again. "How? Oh…the news…"

"Yep. It said you were 'unavailable for interview.' What was that?"

"The news crew was there earlier today. I was out looking for you."

"Oh." Cameron said softly, looking down. But she suddenly looked up. "Hello? House? You there?"

"Yeah… but…"

"What?"

"You're wearing a b…bra."

"Hate to break it to you, but I wear a bra a lot."

"Cameron, you're just wearing a bra."

"Oh, my god." She realized House was right. She grabbed a shirt and quickly pulled it on. "You can look now."

He turned to see her fully clothed. "That was awkward" He paused. "But, here's the thing. We aren't coping so well with only two doctors. Our last case, we lost Naomi. Plus, you know where the sugar is."

"Was that derogatory?" She questioned, mildly ticked off.

"No. Ewww! Hell no, I meant for the coffee. And like I said, Chase and Foreman fight like little kids without you to break them up."

"So that's why you want me back? To act as the teacher?"

"Wow, we went from friendly conversation to inferno real fast there, doctor."

"Well it's hard to work for someone who doesn't respect you. Gee, that sounds familiar."

"Huh? Oh…"

"God, House. When will you learn?" She said it as a statement, not a question.

"I meant to say…you're very smart, and…"

Cameron cut him off. "Pretty? Just a good piece of art? Holy shit, that sounded familiar, too!" She was pulsing for fury at House, in every vein of her body, her blood was boiling.

"You are pretty."

Cameron was speechless. He just didn't _get it,_ did he? There was nothing she could ever do to change that.

She looked him right in the eyes, completely fearless, and said to him, "Damn you, House." She left without a second glance.

For a second time, Cameron had left House, and for the second time, he stood there, contemplating the last words she had said to him.

"I do respect you," He said to himself. He needed to learn when to say something, and how to say it. House cursed silently, telling himself how stupid he was for not saying anything. For not knowing what to say.

"I respect you more than you will ever know." He limped out.


	5. Wilson visits Cameron

_Gosh, you people sure now how to make someone feel good! This is my first Fanfic, and even though I haven't gotten a million reviews, I cant believe I've gotten the number I've do! Thanks! Keep 'em coming!_   
_To Tierney: Thanks for reviewing again! I still love you're name. I showed my friend Tierney that you reviewed!_   
CHAPTER 5 

"She just…walked out?" Wilson asked, finding it all quite hard to believe.

"Yep." House answered, not looking up from his GameBoy.

"So, that's it?"

"Don't know."

"Is this short-answer day? Cuz I'd like a little more information, here."

"Look! I messed it up, okay?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

A smile slowly began to form on Wilson's face as he spoke. "You lost a doctor…so what? Or is it the 'it' that you messed up actually Cameron."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Wilson."

"Yes, you do."

'_Yes, I do.' _Thought House. But he said. "I don't care! Listen. Just forget it. Cameron's gone, and I'll just deal with it, I guess."

"You've done a good job dealing so far." Wilson said, motioning to the Chinese take- out box and documents piled on ither side of his desk.

"You're fired, James Wilson." House said, as if he meant it. "Now get out of my office."

Wilson left with a concerned look on his face. This was the worst he had ever seen House. The whole time Wilson was in House's office, he hadn't said anything cynical or sarcastic. He must be missing Cameron bad.

So he made a plan.

As Cameron rounded the corner, she noticed a gray Range- Rover pulled into the driveway of her house. Thinking the worst, she slowly parked on the shoulder and inspected the vehicle. When she looked in the window of the drivers seat, she sighed with relief.

"What's up, Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson rolled down the window before getting out. He stared at Cameron, as if trying to communicate something to her without saying anything.

"He's crazy for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked at Wilson with the most innocent look she could provide, but Wilson wasn't buying into it.

"For the love of god, I know you do!"

"Did he send you here?"

"He who?"

Cameron realized Wilson was playing her game. She sighed and shlumped her shoulders.

"Alright, why are you here? What news do you bring me about House?"

Wilson examined the brick built around Cameron's garage. "One would think that, wouldn't they? But I'm here on a mission of my own. Sort of."

"Could you be a little less specific."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for word games, Dr. Wilson."

Wilson nodded. "Fair enough. Okay, House can't deal with Foreman and Chase. He just can't. Not only that, but…" Wilson looked to his left and to his right, and then leaned forward slightly, as if to tell Cameron a secret. "He's got a 'thing' for you."

"First of all, he does not have a 'thing' for me, Wilson. He told me so. And second, House told me that he's not doing so well, too. He said I act as a mother-firgure to them." She turned and wagged an invisible Chase and Foreman. "Now, argue over who gets to take the MRI, boys."

"Did you ever once think that maybe he wasn't being honest?"

_Maybe. _Cameon thought. "No. I trust my colleges."

Wilson threw up his arms. "Everybody lies, Allison! Everybody!" He paused. "And since I am you college, trust me when I say…he needs you. Come back. The pain's all over."

Cameron averted her eyes, but she knew Wilson would eventually stare her down. Finally, Wilson got into his car. Cameron stopped him before he pulled away.

"Don't expect me to make a decision just yet." She scoffed.

"That was EXACTLY what I wanted to her!" Wilson said enthusiastically. He reminded her of a puppy just then.

The ex-doctor smiled widely, but stopped him just one more time.

"One more question." She held up her single index finger, which still contained Brian's engagement ring. "Did House send you?"

"Nah," Wilson replied, squinting one eye as he looked in the direction of the sun. "That's just what friends do."

Cameron kept smiling as Wilson pulled out and sped away, back to the hospital.


	6. Cameron's Dream

Chapter 6

Cameron's mind was really buzzing now, and she was sick of it. Hell, she couldn't even remember why she had quit in the first place. She unlocked the door and entered the living room of her house, absentmindedly dropped her purse beside the door, by the foot of the coat hanger, and made an unattractive plopping noise as she sat on the couch.

"_I'll call Dr. Cuddy in the morning." _She thought to herself, slinging her legs up beside her and laying her head down on a beige pillow.

But she couldn't help thinking about House. Did she love him? Could she even love him, even if she wanted to? Or was she just infatuated with him? There was no way to tell right now.

She fell asleep.

Before Cameron knew it, she was driving down a veguly familiar road. How she got there, she didn't know. But it was a dream, and dream- Allison Cameron did not worry herself with petty thoughts such as 'how-did-I-get-here?"

As she's driving around, she notices a house on the right side of the road. It has blue shutters and a small oak tree in the front yard. The mailbox says 508 Brook Lane. _Where have I seen that before? _ Cameron asked herself. But she didn't have time to answer.

Out of no where, a black Lexus rounds a corner, and Cameron prepares herself T- bone crash. Breaks squeel from both cars, and just before the cars collide…

Cameron's eyes flew open. She sat bolt upright; her face and neck were doused with sweat.

_A dream._

_A stupid dream._ Shaking, she looked at the microwave clock in her kitchen. It was 9:46 pm. She had slept for a little over 5 hours.

Cameron knew what she was about to do was wrong; It was something she was going to do on impulse, and on any other day, she would say that it was stupid. But it was too scary for her to comprehend any further. She felt compelled…

She grabbed her coat and keys and headed, once again, out the door.

Somehow, Cameron knew exactly where to go. It was so surreal; she had trouble believing it was actually happening. Finally, she entered a part of town she did remember, quite clearly; Wood's Edge.

Cameron found herself driving around aimlessly for a half an hour, but her mind was set.

_Find that address._

_Just find it!_

She passed four streets, three courts and ten avenues, but she could not find one lane. Finally, after one hour of circling, she gave up. She felt that a chunk of her stomach had been taken away, and it did not feel good. Cameron needed to find out why that address was important. It was going to drive her crazy!

As she was driving down Scott Boulevard, Cameron spied a blue street sign she hadn't noticed before. As she approached it, she saw what it read: Brook Lane. Cameron shivered.

This was is.

Slowly, she turned the steering wheel and pulled onto the leave- covered street. She looked kept her eyes on the right side of the road, and drove slowly, looking for the mailbox with the gold numbers painted on it.

3 houses turned into 8 houses. 8 turned into 13, and 13 turned into 18. Then, on the 19th house, she saw the mailbox with 508 painted in gold on the side. The house was brick with side paneling, a blue roof and blue shutters. What's more, it had a black Lexus in the driveway. It was then that she saw him. Standing by the window, looking out to the street, with a lost look to his face.

House. It was House's house. How could she forget? It hadn't been that long!

Cameron had tried to blot the whole thing entirely from her memory, and had apparently done a good job of it.

The Optima drove slowly past the front lawn. Suddenly, House's head snapped up, into the direction of Cameron's car. She gave a little squeek and hit the gas, speeding down the road and back onto the high way. He had seen her, but Cameron didn't care. Her mind was clear now. She had no doubts now. She felt silly for not realizing it sooner! There was no question now, whether it was infatuation, or love. No question whatsoever.


	7. House and Wilson

"Was that her?" House thought, limping as fast as he could out his front door and into his cracked driveway.

"Nah." He shook his head in disbelief. "And yet…"

House got an idea. (He seemed to be getting many of these ideas lately.) As calmly as he could, he went to his bedroom closet and dug out a blue shoebox, filled to the top with photographs.

Most were black and white, but a few were color. Faded, but color indeed. House rummaged around until he was sure he found all of the color ones.

Photo # 1- House's cousin Bertram in 1988, at a Baltimore Raven's game. No help at all.

Photo # 2- Stacey. Why he still had this picture, he had no idea. He threw it over his shoulder.

Photo # 3- Yes! This was what he was looking for. It was a picture of House and Cameron at the Monster Truck Ralley. The Non- date they had been on. It wasn't the fact that House's arm was around Cameron's shoulders that had him in awe; it was the fact that they were leaning on Cameron's car; an Optima.

It _had_ been Cameron.

The next day, Wilson entered the room that House was inspecting a patient in at noon time, with a sly, _I-know-something-you-don't-know _smile on his face. The second he opened the door, an 8- year –old ran out of the room, crying and screaming. His mother followed, screaming "Jamie! Jamie!" This caught him by surprise.

"What did you do to him?" Wilson asked, shocked.

"Don't know." House sighed. "Maybe I stole his family's pig in a previous life."

"If you say so. But, I have news."

House raised his eyebrows. "Is that good?"

"Yes."

"…So, what is it?"

"I went to see Cameron."

"Oh." House examined his feet, his voice flat and monotone. "Why?"

"No reason…just checking up on her."

"She looked pretty damn good when I saw her yesterday."

"You saw her yesterday?"

"She's stalking me."

Wilson was speechless. He choked out, "really?"

"No. She drove by my place last night."

"That's a stalker."

"Doesn't matter." House threw the latex gloves in a trashcan and grabbed his cane, preparing to make an exit. "So what did she say?"

"I tried to get her to come back."

House made a snorting noise. "How did that go over?"

"Actually…she's considering."

"Really?"

"Uhuh."

Silence. House was deep in thought, and Wilson was watching the wheels turn inside House's head with wonder.

Then, "Well, that's a relief. It's difficult with just two doctors on each case. We really do need three." House left before Wilson could say anything in reply.

Wilson leaned up against the desk. "Sure."

_Didja get the Bertram thing? If you did, more power to you!_


	8. And so, my fickle friend

_I don't mean to offend anyone with the Inuit comment. I love everyone!_ Chapter 8 

The next day, at 5: 04 PM

Cameron paced to the East wall of her room, then turned 180 degrees, and then paced to the West. She repeated this, thinking, thinking, and thinking some more.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" She felt like Henry Higgins, from _My Fair Lady_

Gregory House had gotten her into a moral dilemma. Choice number one, go back to the hospital and be mostly happy, knowing she could never be with him. Choice number two, don't go back to the hospital, transfer to Alaska and find a nice Inuit boy her own age she could get married, and then have lovely little Inuit children.

Somehow, she liked repenting and going back better.

But this was impossible! What the hell was the point of going back to the hospital if she wasn't going to be truly happy?

At least that way, she'd be a little happy. A little is better than not at all.

Cameron stopped pacing out of fear she was going to wear a hole right through her floor. She switched on the TV. The news was on, but today it had nothing to do with Princeton- Plainsboro. That depressed her for some reason.

Pros and Cons. Pros and Cons. The ex- doctor ran to her kitchen and grabbed piece of ugly personal stationary. On it, Cameron made a list.

PROS OF GOING BACK:

House.

Having a job she already knew she would like.

Foreman and Chase.

"_That can't be all. Can it?"_ Cameron asked her self. When she had started, it seemed like there were a million reasons why going back was an awesome idea. But Cameron could think of few now.

Cameron tried to convince her self that it all broke down to the fact that she simply wanted her old job back. It wasn't about House at all!

_Was it?_

No!

_It was to a certain extent it was_, she thought. _ But this is much more of an 'Allison' thing._

_I want to see Foreman and Chase. I miss Wilson and Cuddy._

Well, maybe not Cuddy. But she did miss Wilson.

_I miss the coffee from the lounge._

_But I do NOT miss House. He's a jerk. _

Not true.

_Yes, it is!_

Cameron could not believe it. She was actually having an argument with herself! She was going crazy over a stupid job!

Well, that was it. She had had enough of herself. (If that made any sense at all.) Cameron was going to get her job back, and that was that.

She sprinted to her room, still wearing too- big blue plaid pajama bottoms (that said "CUTE" on the butt) and a light pink camisole. There was no time to put up her hair, take a shower, or anything like that. Cameron wanted her job back, and she wanted it back NOW!

House stared out the window at the clouds gathering overhead. Rain. He hated rain. It meant that the ground would be slick, and his cane would probably slip on his way out to his car. Perfect. It had not been a good week at all.

"Dr. House? Are you listening?"

House snapped back to attention. There was a blonde girl, standing before him, wearing a skimpy top and pants that looked more like denim- colored tights than actual jeans.

"No. But I am now." He said, tilting his head to look at her.

"Good, because I've got a problem." The girl said. She had short blonde hair and looked to be about 17 years old, but her papers stated she was a senior at Princeton. More of a woman than a girl.

"Lots of our patients have problems. That's why they come here." House said, not looking up from Redford, Vanessa's papers.

Vanessa ignored him. "Okay, when I got up this morning, and about, like, 40 seconds after I got dressed, I start to feel this tingling in my toes, and then my whole foot just, goes to sleep! Then, it happened to the other one. So, it's really hard to walk and I can't figure out what the problem is." She stuck out her foot. "My toes swelled up and I havta wear flip flops cuz they don't fit into my Pumas." It was true; her toes were slightly swollen and faintly blue and purple. It wasn't extremely noticeable, but you could tell something was amiss.

House started at the feet for a long time, racking his brain for the cause of this strange coloration. He asked her to roll up her pants, revealing her calves to be reddening and puffy looking.

"What the hell?" He said to himself.

"That's exactly what I said!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Finally, House gave up. He reached for the phone to call Dr. Wilson, but he heard a familiar voice behind him before he could pick up the reciver.

"Greg?" The voice was eerily calm. It was Cameron.

"You're name's Greg?" Vanessa asked, but her existence was irrelevant to House, as long as Cameron was there.

"Cameron." It wasn't a question. House knew who Cameron was.


	9. Cameron Gets Her Job Back

_Oh, my gosh! This is the last part of my first ever fanfic! The endings are always bitter sweet, and believe me, I could have dragged this out longer, but I didn't want to completely blow it. Tell me if I should write any more House fan fictions, please! (Well, I guess it doesn't matter, because I will anyways.) Thanks for every and all reviews _

Chapter 9

He wheeled around to face her, and there she stood, in a too-big hoodie and baggy blue flannel pants. Her hair was down and uncombed, but it was curly because of the moister in the air. She was beautiful.

"So…why are you here?" House asked, trying to create the illusion that he didn't want to see Cameron.

"I want my job back."

"Oh."

House didn't know what to say. He genuinely had not expected this. She had been so damn irritable when he had seen her at the gym.

"You want to come back." Again, a statement, not a question.

Cameron could have said something sarcastic and snotty, but she didn't. "Yes."

"Sure. You start tomorrow."

Cameron paused. She had driven 10 miles in a mad rush just for _this_?

"It's that easy?" she asked, confused. They had both forgotten about Vanessa.

House thought for a moment. "No, it's not. You have to solve her problem." He gestured to Vanessa. "Tell Dr. Cameron you're problem."

Vanessa sighed, rolled her eyes, and faced Cameron. " After I put these jeans on this morning, I got a tingling in my toes and now I can hardly feel them and it's so friggin uncomfortable that I came here. To see him. But now I'm seeing you."

Cameron didn't even think. "You're jeans are too tight around you're thigh. It's cutting off the circulation to the bottom half of you're legs and your feet, especially you're toes."

As House stifled a laugh and Vanessa gaped, Cameron opened the door and helped Vanessa out. "Go to the bathroom and take off your jeans. If I'm right, go to the front desk and ask where you can get another pair of pants. If I'm not, come back."

Vanessa nodded in amazement and put her hands on her thighs as she left and ran unevenly down the hallway. She turned to look at Dr. House with hope in her eyes.

"Do I get to come back?"

House smiled. "Yeah, you get to come back. That was impressive, Cameron. Damn impressive."

"Thank you." Cameron made for the door but stopped. There was an empty feeling inside of her. Every second it got bigger and bigger. She stood still in the threshold as tears filled her eyes. She turned back around. House was still sitting, as if he felt the same thing.

"Greg, there's something here we're neglecting?"

He didn't skip a beat. "Yes, there is. You're shirt sweater says Harvard. New Jersey is the Princeton state."

Cameron's heart beat faster. "Oh, B.S.! You know exactly what I'm talking about, House! I like you! You like me! Why can't you just say it?"

House looked off to the side for a long time while tears streamed down Cameron's cheeks. Then, in barely a whisper, he said,

"I think I like you."

"What?" Cameron asked, taking two steps towards him.

"I like you." He said, louder, but just barely.

Cameron could hear this just fine, but she said, "what?"

"I think I love you." House was back to a whisper, taking a step towards her, but it was more like a shuffle.

"A little louder." Cameron couldn't hold back the smile. It was busting out of her.

This time, House didn't hesitate. He spoke at the volume he would normally speak. "I think I…love you."

Before they knew it, they were less than 6 inches away from each other, Cameron lost in the depth of House's eyes, and House not bothering to look away, even for a second.

"It's good to know you can say that." She said, standing up to her full height so they were eye level with each other. Then, simultaneously, their lips touched.

They seemed to kiss for a long time. It was as if days passed, months even. It was sweet and gentle, which was not what Allison Cameron expected of Greg House. When he pulled away, there were a million stars in her eyes.

She shlumped back into her normal posture and put her forehead in his shirt. "What was that?" Her voiced was muffled.

"I don't know." House answered. "That was…weird."

Cameron looked up. "It was nice."

House didn't say anything. There was a silence, but it wasn't uneasy.

"So… what do we do now?" Cameron asked. Her arms were still tightly wrapped around House's waist, and his around hers.

"Talk about it over Ice- cream?" House suggested. Cameron smiled a bit. "That sounds good." She grabbed his hand, tugged at it, telling him to follow her out. As soon as she turned around, Cameron could practically feel House's eyes on her butt.

"You're ass is cute." He said. Cameron hoped he was referring to the words on her pants, but somehow she didn't mind. She turned her head, with a spark still in her eyes and smiled at him. Sure enough, he followed.

Vanessa never came back.

As it happened, Wilson had viewed all of this from the corner. His original intent wasn't to spy, but when he saw Cameron taking steps towards House, and he knew he had to stick around.

Wilson watched House trail Cameron out of the exam room like a puppy, thinking how damn good he really was. He had played match-maker for them, after all. He had made this relationship work, after all. He had played Cupid, for God's sake!

Would it last? Could it last? Wilson didn't know. He didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to bask in his brilliantness.

Wilson leaned up against the door, remembering what House had said Cameron asked him the night she left.

"_Do you like me?"_

"_No."_

Dr. Wilson smiled to himself, leaned up aginst the wall.

"Sure."

_**THE END**_


End file.
